


We Have Time

by Ameek



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameek/pseuds/Ameek
Summary: Caleb and Molly find some time to be with each other.





	We Have Time

The room at the Inn was cold. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just noticeable thing. It forced Caleb and Molly closer to each other as they desperately kissed. The two didn’t have much time together, since they were both always busy. Caleb was off studying and Molly was off doing whatever it was people like Molly did. Carny still confused Caleb, but he didn’t really say much about it. Being an archmage was easy, it was straight forward. You studied and every now and then were called to pass down judgement.

“Caleb,” Molly moaned, into Caleb’s ear. He froze at the sound trying his best to catch his breath and not lay back and submit. Molly was just so dominating and lewd, Caleb loved it. He loved the way that Molly commanded his respect in the bedroom, outside the bedroom, in privacy and public. It was something Caleb had always admired, and would always admire.

“Ja?” Caleb whispered looking into Molly’s crimson eyes. 

“We finally have time,” He cooed into Caleb’s ear before biting roughly on his ear lobe. Caleb gasped his eyes closing tight. 

“We don’t have time,” Caleb said, trying to wiggle away from Molly. The hold wasn’t tight but Molly didn’t seem to want to let him go anywhere.

“We have time,” Molly insisted kissing Caleb’s neck. 

“Screw it,” Caleb said before pressing his lips against Molly’s. He breathed in the moan Molly made as their hips pitched against one another. Molly was never one to seem undone, unless he was under Caleb. Caleb had the rough hands and they could do unspeakable things to Molly. Like make him beg.

“Shit Molly, what are you wearing?” asked, struggling to pull Molly’s clothes off of him. His horns were less help than expected. 

“A shirt, my fabulous jacket, and an undershirt,” Molly explained, attempting to flourish his hands but they were caught. 

“It was rhetorical,” Caleb muttered, pulling at the clothes. Molly sighed, dramatically, and pushed Caleb’s hands away. Molly stood up, took off his jacket, and folded it neatly before setting it down. He then turned back to look at Caleb. He watched the way the mage’s jaw dropped slightly as he removed his shirt and undershirt. It was cute.

“As cute as you are when you stare at me, why not take off your shirt too,” Molly purred, pulling Caleb into a sitting position. He removed Caleb’s jacket and carefully placed it with his own. The one time he hadn’t, Caleb had lost a small piece of adamantine worth 500 gold. Molly, of course, replaced it but it really was a pain. 

“Better,” Molly said seeing a now shirtless Caleb. He crawled onto the bed then leaned in and bit down on Caleb’s lip making Caleb jerk back. A devious smirk slipped up on Molly’s lips as he straddled the sapphire eyed man, then pressed him down onto the bed.

“Molly,” Caleb warned as Molly trailed light kisses down his chest. But, Molly was careful to avoid the few burn marks on Caleb’s chest. He knew that they reminded him of his failures and sex was no time for that. 

Molly stopped at Caleb’s pants and started to nibble and suck on the skin right above them. Caleb groaned, shuttering as the delicate yet rough treatment to his skin. It felt like volts of electricity were coursing through his body making his want to jerk away from the sinful treatment.

Molly shifted, easily, so he was resting on his knees between Caleb’s legs. His lips pulled away from just a second to inspect the growing hickie on Caleb’s lower torso, before he went back to work. One of his hands started to unbutton and unzip Caleb’s pants leaving him enough room to slip his hand below the purple fabric of Caleb’s boxers.

“Are you wearing them for me?” Molly asked, his tongue licking up to dip into Caleb’s belly button.

“Ja ,” Caleb moaned, bucking up into Molly’s touch. Molly chuckled, his hand wrapping lightly around Caleb’s cock and giving it light little pumps. His touch felt like a feather to Molly and it made him press harder with his hips. He wanted to feel all of Molly, and he wanted it now.

“Damn it Molly, don’t fucking tease me. If you’re going to play with my cock then do it ri-ight” Caleb gasped feeling Molly’s grip tighten. His toes curled and his eyes shut as he let out a moan. That is exactly what Caleb wanted, needed, from Molly. He needed a firm touch and rough kisses that would leave marks on him. He wanted to be able to look in the mirror and see those marks. He wanted to look in the mirror and know that, even if Molly was off with the circus, they were still each other’s.

Molly, slowly, pulled his mouth away from Caleb’s abdomen and let go of his cock. Caleb let out a disappointed sigh but lifted his hips to help Molly remove his pants. Once Caleb’s pants were off Molly slipped off the bed and removed his own pants. 

“Uh, Molly, do you not wear unterwasche often?” He asked. 

“Only when I’m going to see you,” He purred. “Now, tell me what you want.” Molly commanded.

“I want you on top, filling me,” Caleb said, quickly. Molly felt the corners of his mouth tug up in a happy smile. There was nothing more sexy, or beautiful, than Caleb wanting to be his.

“Of course, meine liebe,” Molly whispered. Caleb smiled and then rolled onto his stomach and reached up to grab the headboard. Molly stood there for a moment watching as Caleb pressed his head into the pillow. 

It was a beautiful sight. Caleb, legs spread, ass up, and back arched. Molly loved it. He loved everything about it. 

“You ready, dear?” Molly asked, setting himself back between Caleb’s legs. He popped open the bottle and looked down at Caleb watching as his head moved in a nod. Slowly he dipped his fingers into the slick liquid then ran them along Caleb’s crack.

As always, Caleb shuttered. The cold temperature of the room made the lube feel even colder than usual, but Caleb didn’t complain. He liked it. He liked the feeling of Molly warming the lube up as he fingered him.

Caleb’s thoughts about the lube were interrupted when Molly slide a finger into his hole. Caleb instantly rocked back trying to get more of Molly in him. He didn’t want Molly to take his time today. Today Caleb wanted it to hurt just a little, so that he had to think about it. Today Caleb wanted it, more than he had ever wanted it.

“Don’t waste your time on prep,” Caleb said. “Just get in me as fast as you can.”

Molly chuckled and added a second finger then quickly a third. Caleb groaned out in pain his hands clenching the headboard as he whimpered and pressed his hips into the mattress. Caleb’s cock was dripping pre cum as he thrusted his hips back into Molly’s fingers. He loved feeling Molly opening him up, even if it hurt.

“Are you ready babe?” Molly asked, slowly pulling his fingers from Caleb's ass. 

“Ja,” Caleb said, before looking back over his shoulder to watch Molly prep. Molly added more of the lube to Caleb’s hole before he put some in his hands. He rubbed his hands warming the lube before he gripped his cock and started to pump it. 

Caleb always thought Molly’s cock was larger than most peoples. Maybe not Fjords but quiet big. It always made him feel so full. Molly gave his cock three or four pumps before he moved to slide in. Molly pressed in very slowly watching his cock vanish into Caleb.

“Okay this is good, but you could hurry up!” Caleb snapped pushing his ass back and making sure to get Molly all the way inside of him. 

“You are so crass sometimes, you know that?” Molly chuckled, rocking his hips quickly. He had wanted to take this slow, but fast worked too. Either way he was going to get off.

The two of them elapsed into silence. Well, it wasn’t so much silence as it was just no talking. Caleb would mutter Molly’s name here and there, and Molly would let out little groans when Caleb tightened around him. But, other than that, there were no words. It was just groans, and moans.

Caleb’s eyes were closed when Molly finally came. Molly buried himself in Caleb filling his ass with his semen.

Caleb let out a moan clenching around Molly as he milked his cock for all that it was worth. Once Molly was done Caleb came coating the sheets and his stomach in semen. Molly watched happily reaching under to help Caleb through his orgasm, and once he was done he pulled out and looked down at Caleb. He was a mess. Completely undone. 

“I love you,” Molly said leaning over and kissing Caleb’s neck.

“Love you to.” Caleb said pulling Molly down on top of him. It was still very cold in their room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing for Critical Role but I love it. I hope I was able to do them justice.


End file.
